tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 15
The fifteenth season began airing in the UK on March 1st, 2011. There will be a total of twenty episodes. Episodes # Gordon and Ferdinand - Gordon is embarrassed to be seen with Ferdinand whilst delivering the Lion of Sodor. # Toby and Bash - Toby tries to find Bash a home on Sodor, but Bash misses his friends on Misty Island. # Emily and Dash - Emily has to escort Dash to a steam fair, but thoughtlessly leaves him behind. # Percy's New Friends - After his friends say they are too busy to play, Percy decides to make friends with the animals on Sodor. # Edward the Hero - Edward wants to be a hero like Harold. # James to the Rescue - James refuses to work as part of a team, but soon regrets his decision. # Happy Hiro - Hiro is feeling homesick, so Thomas tries to cheer him up. # Up, Up and Away! - Thomas and Percy have to deliver Mr. Bubbles' giant balloon. # Henry's Happy Coal - 'Arry and Bert tease Henry about using special coal. # Let it Snow - While collecting logs for an animal shelter, Thomas sings the Misty Island Snow Song in hopes of making it snow. # Surprise, Surprise - Thomas' must help his friends be repaired in time for the Christmas party. # Spencer the Grand - Spencer and Percy disobey orders and puff around in the fog. # Stop that Bus! - Thomas takes Bertie on a tour, but Bertie has work to attend to. # Stuck on You - Thomas and Butch don't listen to Victor and Butch's magnet gets stuck on things. # Big Belle - Belle attempts to befriend Toby. # Kevin the Steamie - Kevin practices shunting with disastrous results. # Wonky Whistle - Thomas rushes off before his whistle can be properly fixed. # The Snowman - Thomas has to take the Fat Controller to turn on the Christmas lights. Meanwhile, Percy is depressed becasue he hasn't been singled out. # Tree Trouble - The Diesels and steam engines compete to find the best Christmas tree. # Fiery Flynn - Flynn tries to impress the Diesels with his bravado with potentially disastrous results. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duke of Boxford * Mr Bubbles * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager * Workmen * Schoolchildren * Mavis (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Three Sodor United Players (cameo) Hank and Scruff are also rumoured to appear. Characters Introduced * Belle * Flynn A new crane named Owen may be introduced. Due to this season being pushed up before Day of the Diesels' release, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, and Norman may appear. Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, and Lady Hatt * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Dash, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, and Mr. Bubbles * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Bash, Kevin, Farmer McColl, and the Duke of Boxford * Rupert Degas as Flynn * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as 'Arry and Bert USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * Jules de Jongh and Emily, Mavis, and Lady Hatt * William Hope as Percy, Edward, and Charlie * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Ferdinand * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt * Ben Small as Stanley * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, and Clarabel * Rupert Degas as Flynn * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford Trivia * This season was supposed to be shown after Day of the Diesels, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. Source * http://library.digiguide.tv/lib/programmenextshowing/237292&hPage=2 Category:Television Series